


I Am the Night

by gottalovev



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Coming Untouched, First Kiss, Frottage, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, M/M, Modern Era, Protective Steve Rogers, TONY STARK IS A DRAMA QUEEN, Vampire Tony Stark, Wizard Steve Rogers, totally consensual and with sexual effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: That's it. Tony is doomed. He rolls on his back, crosses his wings over his belly and closes his eyes. He'll await death here, misunderstood by the world to the bitter end.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 42
Kudos: 265
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	I Am the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> For the CAP-IM Holiday Exchange Community prompt: (Alternate Universe Prompts) vampire!Tony gets stuck in bat form

This is not how Tony had planned on going to Steve's home in Brooklyn for the first time, but beggars can't be choosers and he's stuck. Literally. 

First thing first, he hopes that he has the energy to reach Steve's small townhome. Tony's been flying for hours, and he's so tired he could cry. Just another effort: he's passed JFK Airport, there are about five miles to go. 

It feels like years, but he finally sees the Bayside Cemetery, Crescent street, the house itself, and there's even light at a window upstairs. Tony's flight is uneven and inelegant, but he manages to land on the porch's roof next to the second-floor windows. He groans in pain once immobile, every muscle aching. He wants to lie here, face down, and close his eyes to rest, but he can't or he will die. Gathering the strength he has left, he crawls until he smashes his nose against the window plane. 

Inside, Steve is in bed, but sitting against his headboard and reading. An actual book and not on his phone, too. Tony can't help a wave of deep fondness for the man, he's adorable. But now's not the time to admire Steve's beauty, Tony needs help. Crying out is out of the question—he doesn't have the voice for it—so he settles for scratching the window that was clearly warded, too. It's not very loud, but hopefully, it's enough. After all, Steve's senses are better than a baseline human.

Tony scratches, and he scratches, and even tries an uneven pattern when Steve is oblivious and continues to turn the pages on his book. 

"Please please please," Tony cries out, scratching some more. He doesn't have the energy to take flight again, or even find another way to catch Steve's attention.

His prayers are answered when Steve turns to look in his direction with a frown. Encouraged, Tony increases his efforts and cheers as Steve finally gets out of bed to investigate.

"Yes! That's it!"

But Steve doesn't open the window, just puts his hands on the inside ledge and peers out into the night.

"Hey, Steve! Down here!" Tony cries out with another scratch.

This time Steve spots him, but his frown doesn't abate. If anything, it furrows deeper. He looks at Tony, right against the glass, and sighs. Then he turns around and starts walking towards his bed again.

"Hey, hey!" Tony protests, knocking on the window plane as hard as he can. "No, don't go! Please!"

Steve comes back, looking annoyed, and stares at him again. Tony continues hitting the glass with his wings. Eventually, Steve unlocks and pulls up the window. 

"What the hell?" he says. "You're confused, little bat. There's nothing for you in here."

Gosh, this cannot be happening. Tony hopes that Steve doesn't push him off the ledge. So he keeps crying out, hoping that the situation is unusual enough for Steve to think outside the box. Steve's a wizard, for God's sake, Tony was sure that he'd clue up that the bat at his window is not a regular animal. 

Fine, Tony should have had the "actually, I'm a vampire" conversation with Steve months ago, before he found himself stuck in bat form like this. But it had been fun to play the slow reveal with the seduction game. Tony hasn't been this attracted to anyone since the sixties, and he wanted to savor it. But he now needs Steve's help, and there's no more time for obfuscation or being mysterious. 

So Tony paces alongside the now opened window, which is clumsy at best. He's gracious in the air when he's turned, but looks downright silly when he crawls. Tony wishes to explain, but he has no voice, and it's frustrating as hell. 

"I don't know what you want," Steve says. 

It's simple: Tony needs to get in, and he wants Steve to turn him back to his human—or rather vampire—form. But Tony cannot enter Steve's home because he was never invited explicitly, and how can Steve fix him if he doesn't know Tony's in trouble in the first place? It's so, so frustrating, and Tony starts hitting his head against the window frame. 

"You're weird." Steve has crossed his forearms on the ledge and is observing him with amusement now. 

That's it. Tony is doomed. He rolls on his back, crosses his wings over his belly and closes his eyes. He'll await death here, misunderstood by the world to the bitter end. 

Steve laughs at his misery, too. This is one of the most humiliating moments of Tony's very, very long life. At least he'll go after having made this beautiful man happy, even for a moment.

"So dramatic," Steve says. "Oh, shit!" he exclaims next.

Tony opens one eye in interest at the change of tone. Steve looks astonished, and he's definitely not laughing anymore.

"Tony?" Steve asks.

Finally! 

Tony rolls to his belly and cries out in relief. "Yes, it's me! Thank goodness!" Not that Steve can understand him, but he hopes the reaction is the answer Steve needs. It seems to do the trick. 

"Shit, oh my God. Okay, okay." Steve puts a hand over his mouth for a moment, eyes scanning Tony. "I suppose something happened and you're stuck like this." 

There we go. He's so intelligent; it's one of the many reasons Tony is smitten. 

"I'll check my books, I read about something like this," Steve adds with a decisive nod. "It's going to be fine."

Tony is so relieved he's on the verge of tears again, but happy ones this time. He knew he could count on Steve. He looks on as Steve runs out of his bedroom and by the sound of it jumps down the set of stairs. It's fainter after that, but Tony's sensitive hearing picks up lots of muttering, page-turning, and declarations about how Steve has got this. 

Now that he's not flying anymore and the adrenaline is crashing, Tony is freezing out on the window sill. Thankfully, a bit of warmth from Steve's bedroom wafts outside, but the unattainable soft glow a few inches away is torture. If he could enter, Tony would fly to the bed and bury under what looks like soft blankets. It would smell like heaven, he's certain of it. 

"Tony?" Steve asks at some point.

There are heavy steps as Steve comes up the stairs again, and he seems both perplexed and relieved to see Tony where he left him.

"Why are you still there?" he asks.

Okay, so Steve's smart, so smart, but also a little dumb. Tony raises a wing and, slowly and pointedly, hits the magical barrier that prevents him from going in. Steve flushes red.

"Oh, right. Sorry. You're welcome to enter my home, Tony."

The express permission takes care of his vampire-specific needs and of the protection wards. Tony face plants inside, and with the momentum rolls forward and ends up on the floor. His total mortification is mitigated when Steve is immediately by his side and gently picks him up.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

A bruised ego, but thankfully that's about it. It takes a back seat compared to the comfort of Steve's big hands which are so hot, it's absolutely wonderful. Tony nods to reassure Steve, and then goes limp, basking in the glorious warmth.

"Thank God. I'm sorry I didn't invite you in right away, I panicked." He carries Tony in his palms as they move to the first floor again. "Are you thirsty?"

Tony is parched. He nods once more and Steve smiles, happy that they can communicate. Of course, Steve is talking about water, which is fine, but what Tony would need right now to regain energy is blood. He's dreamed about feeding on Steve for months, but not as a helpless bat. When he finally sinks his teeth in the man, he'll make sure it's as enjoyable as possible for all parties involved. And it will be with enthusiastic consent or not at all; Steve deserves a clear-headed choice.

Steve keeps Tony cradled in a hand to his chest, and, as expected, he smells wonderful. Once sat at the table, which is covered with books, he seems flummoxed, looking from the glass he just filled with water to Tony. 

Instead of tipping the glass and bringing it close for Tony to lean into, he dips his free index finger in the water and then brings next to Tony's face. 

"I'm sorry. Would that do? Or should I get a plate or something?"

Tony is so thirsty, he doesn't care. He leans forward and starts licking the water on Steve's finger. Not the way he thought he'd put his tongue on the man for the first time, but he's thankful nonetheless. There isn't a lot to lap up, just a couple of drops, so Steve wets his fingers every few seconds.

"There you go," Steve croons. 

It goes on for a maybe a minute or two until Tony's thirst is quenched. When he's had enough, he leans back instead of forward and Steve immediately gets the message.

"Okay, good. I hope that helped."

In what he hopes conveys his gratitude, Tony taps Steve's palm with his wing, then adds a cheek rub for good measure.

"Aww." Steve gently pets his head and back with a smile. "You are so cute and tiny."

It's said with affection, but Tony can't help but bristle, showing his teeth. Very pointy teeth. He had no choice about this form at all, and he's not _cute_. He's one of the most sophisticated predators that ever roamed the Earth.

"Ooops, did I offend you? Sorry." Steve doesn't look contrite at all. "I've never seen a vampire before. I don't think so, at least."

It's unlikely, as there are very few of his kind in North America, and Tony knows them all. He even sired a few at their demand. Pepper and Rhodey can visit anytime, but the others know better but to encroach on his turf. As far as Tony learned, Steve lived around New York City all of his life. He has traveled little, except for two tours in Afghanistan before he left the Army. It's believable that Tony's his first vampire. They haven't discussed their ties to the supernatural to each other, not in plain words, but Tony detected the magic surrounding Steve the moment he saw him. 

As for Tony's vampire identity, since Steve realized who he was at the window and judging by the pile of books on the table that feature his kind, he figured it out too. Tony crawls closer to the mess and there are old spell books, newer ones, reference material on the supernatural and vampires, and even novels and DVD cases. If Bram Stoker's Dracula and Nosferatu are, even with all their faults, classics, Tony can't help but snort when he sees Twilight and Interview With The Vampire. He throws a disbelieving look at Steve, who has pinked up.

"I know, I know. Can we not talk about it?"

Tony cannot promise that, because it's prime teasing material. On the other hand, there's also a familiar grimoire and he taps on it.

"Yeah, I was about to check that one," Steve says. "There's something useful in there?"

As far as Tony can remember, there should be. He hasn't opened up his own old books in decades. Steve has his serious face on as he goes through the yellowed pages. Tony, exhausted and drowsy now that he's warm, nestles against Steve's free hand in a not-subtle at all request for pets. He gets them, too, and he's drifting in a comfortable daze when Steve lets out a victorious cry.

"There we go! Okay, so that's not my usual type of magic, so I hope you don't mind if I take my time making sure that I get it right." 

Tony doesn't mind at all. He's safe now, and he's certain Steve will succeed. He can't believe Victor caught him unprepared like an amateur. Tony walked right into Victor's trap, disguised in a request for a formal non-aggression treaty. Underhanded, and Tony will make ensure the story is heard all over the world and ruins the little reputation Victor Von Doom still has left. 

Since the early 1800s, every ten or twenty years Victor leaves the Old Countries for a gander at taking control of the Eastern Seaboard's magic users and supernatural creatures. Until now his efforts were systematically crushed by Tony and his allies, and he'd retreated to Latveria. After twenty-five years without a peep, he'd written to Tony to formally request a treaty. But you can't teach an old dog new tricks: it wasn't a peaceful overture at all. 

Tony went to the parley in good faith, but also alone, a mistake born of overconfidence and pride. He was forcefully turned into his bat form as soon as he crossed the threshold of the rendezvous point. An excellent move that ensured that Tony couldn't use his super strength or his own magic against Victor in retaliation. A younger or inexperienced vampire might have been too disoriented by the change to react. Fortunately, Tony had immediately realized how screwed he was and escaped before the door closed and trapped him in. 

Victor tried to zap him out of the sky, but Tony got away. And then flew for hours towards the closest magic user he hoped would help; it happened to be the cute wizard that caught his heart over the last six months. A splendid choice, because Steve is now gathering what he'll need for the counterspell. 

"Okay, so I'm ready to try this. Are you?" Steve asks.

Tony sure is. He hasn't been a bat for this long in all of his life, and he's more than ready to shift. Since he doesn't want to end up on the table—which would be undignified and make a mess—Tony flies to the floor and looks up at Steve. The move surprises him, but he understands immediately.

"Ah, yes, good thinking. Here we go, then."

Steve places three beeswax candles on the floor shaping a triangle around Tony, then traces sigils on each side directly on the kitchen tiles with a piece of chalk. He's meticulous about it, triple checking the grimoire for each symbol even though they look perfect on his first attempt. If he could, Tony would tell him to relax as it will be fine even with variations, as long as the meaning is there.

"I think that's it," he says once satisfied, and Tony emphatically nods which reassures Steve. "Okay, good. Here it is, then."

Steve lights up a bundle of dry Sage, does a few passes over Tony, and says the counterspell out loud in fluent Latin. There's no time to marvel about it: the air immediately crackles as Victor's spell breaks. The tension that kept Tony shifted disappears, and he pushes outwards.

One second he was looking up from the floor, the next he's almost of a height with Steve, back on his feet. He wavers for a second, the shock and relief potent, but covers it by straightening his jacket's sleeves. It's one of his best three pieces; Tony likes to dress up for official meetings. 

Steve's eyes track the movement, looking bemused. 

"You keep your clothes during the shift?"

"I do. Nothing about it respects the laws of physics, so thank God for small favors." Tony grins and winks. "Sorry to disappoint."

The tip of Steve's ears go pink as he looks at the floor. He always gets flustered when Tony shamelessly flirts, it's adorable.

"Oh, no, I mean-"

"No worries, I thought that too, before I turned the first time. It's a common misconception," Tony reassures. "Not in your books, huh?"

Steve is full-on red by now. He shrugs. "It might be. But they all contradict one another."

"That's on purpose," Tony says. He sees in the pile one of the worst pieces of disinformation ever published on vampires that he wrote himself at the turn of the century. "Safer that way. But you had one of the good ones," Tony adds, tapping the grimoire still in Steve's hands with the tip of his fingers. "Thank you so much, I should have started with that. I would have been toast without your help."

Steve perks up and breaks into a wide smile. "My pleasure. I am glad that you trusted me enough to come here."

Yes, trust was definitely a factor, but it's not like Tony had a lot of options. Stephen and he are not on speaking terms at the moment, though push comes to shove he would probably have helped, anyway. Tony won't tell Steve, though, he loves that smile. 

"Of course. Not the reveal I was aiming for, but I guess it's one way to do it."

Steve tilts his head to the side. "So you _were_ going to tell me, eventually?"

"Of course." He was planning on courting Steve, which meant confessing first. "Were you going to tell me you're a wizard?"

"I thought it was obvious enough."

"True," Tony admits. Steve didn't announce what he was, but didn't hide it either. Much.

He has a small New Age boutique in Greenwich Village, close to the Sanctum Sanctorum. It's full of mixed-herbs pouches, tea blends, trinkets and crystals meant for tourists—and to pay the lease Tony would bet—but every magic user in the area knows that Steve keeps the genuine stuff in the back. Natasha, a cunning werefox and dear ally, keeps a constant watch on the supernatural world; she'd warned Tony of the new player in town the moment Steve set up shop eight months ago. She'd also said his stuff was the best quality she'd seen in decades.

Tony could feel the store's magic from a coffee shop situated one block away, and it's the closest he'd gone to it. Steve's boutique is powerfully warded, and he wouldn't have been able to enter without permission, anyway. Tony soon began spending time at the coffee shop, curious if he'd spot the new wizard or any magic user drawn to the proximity of good supply. The day Steve walked in for a tall Americano, his power was so evident it was as if it covered him in glitter. Since Steve and Natasha became friends, Steve has toned it down a lot. She must have convinced him it is safer; some hunters don't discriminate between white and dark magic.

"You, on the other hand, hide it pretty well," Steve says.

It makes Tony shrug. "Four hundred and fifty years of habit." 

Steve's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yes. I arrived on the Mayflower."

"That's so cool," Steve says, enthused. 

It's a relief. There was always a chance that Tony's true identity and his long and tumultuous life would prove too weird for Steve. But this is good, very good.

"I have a lot of stories," Tony says with a smile.

"I bet." Steve then turns serious. "Speaking of, how did you get stuck? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honest," Tony pats Steve's arm in reassurance. He's so hot to the touch, even through his shirt. "I was a fool and walked into a trap."

Steve bristles and his magical aura flares. "Who? Where?"

The protectiveness is very cute. He must have been a formidable soldier, but what is needed right now isn't pure brawn and healing spells, it's experience in combat magic.

"Don't worry about it," Tony says. 

He'll take care of it. In fact, Tony should hurry to gather a few friends and strike back at Victor as soon as possible. If he has even a lick of sense left, the sorcerer has already left the country.

"They attacked you," Steve insists. "Of course I worry."

"I was stupid to go to the meeting alone, I won't make that mistake again." Tony smiles and for the first time, he lets Steve see his fangs and the power he typically covers up. "Believe me, Steve, if I catch them they'll be sorry."

He didn't expect for Steve's eyes to catch on his mouth and stay there, pupils dilating.

"I don't doubt it," he says when he tears his gaze away to look at Tony's eyes again. "But you can't be at full strength with what just happened. I can help."

Tony could protest that he's fine, but it would be a lie, which he avoids doing as much as possible with people he likes. But Steve is new on the scene, and if the file Nat has helped build is true, he always focused on healing spells and potions. It's a talent he inherited from his mother, and might have also used as an Army medic. Steve looks capable enough, his magic is strong, but bringing him along would be a liability as Tony wouldn't totally focus on the fight.

"True, I'm tired. But I'm still strong enough to take on Victor with a few friends, and I need an experienced crew on this." He sees that Steve is about to protest—of course—and adds. "I'm not against you getting involved in the future once you've trained with us. But not today." 

Steve huffs, disgruntled. "I'm stronger than you think."

He makes a circular gesture and a shiny magical shield takes form, held on his arm. It isn't in yellow runes like what Stephen conjures, but red, white, and blue, with a star in the middle. Curious, Tony approaches his hand, but it's a robust force field that he can't even reach. It's been a long time that he's met a young wizard with this much power in his spells.

"Very impressive." 

Steve smiles, proud of himself. 

But he has so much to learn. Tony forms two small balls of energy, one in each hand. He throws one to the side, where it hits the cupboards and ricochets straight back towards Steve. He raises the shield instinctively to protect himself, but Tony has already thrown the second one, this one on the floor, and Steve can't deviate both. The small blue ball that bounces on the tiles hits his thigh; even though Tony hasn't made it too strong, it delivers a sharp electric shock that makes Steve yelp in surprise.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, love," Tony says. His goal isn't to hurt Steve's pride, but to keep him safe. "You're not ready yet."

"Yeah, okay." Steve has dispelled his shield and is rubbing his thigh with a wince. "I'd love to learn how to do that, by the way."

"We'll train you," Tony promises. 

Wanda is powerful but green, too; they need to find an experienced magic user to train Steve and her properly. Tony might even do an effort to get along with Stephen if he's the best person for the job.

"But when I said I could help, earlier, I had something else in mind." Steve is ruffling the hair at the back of his head, unsure of Tony's reaction. "I mean, if you want. Just a suggestion."

Tony is pretty certain of where this conversation is going, but he needs it to be without ambiguity. "What are you offering, exactly?"

Steve is blushing, but looks Tony in the eyes. "If you feed on me, it will bring you back to full strength, right?"

There it is. As far as Tony can detect, Steve's offer comes from a genuine desire to help, and not only because he seeks the high of a vampire bite. He might be curious about that, too, judging by his reaction to the fangs. Tony has taken too long to reply and Steve is now beet red and trying to backtrack.

"Sorry, that was presumptuous of me. I don't know how you feed, you probably have-"

Tony takes a step forward and puts a hand in the middle of Steve's chest, which shuts him up instantly. His heart is pounding under Tony's palm. 

"I'd love to drink your blood." Tony searches Steve's face. "Are you aware of what you're asking? It's very intimate." 

Or incredibly violent, which is how Tony was turned. There is no in-between. 

"I've been trying to find the nerves to ask you out for months," Steve says with a half-smile. "Intimate works for me."

"Bold first move," Tony says, overjoyed to hear it. 

The offer of feeding on Steve is a gift, but not the only thing Tony wants from this either. He would love to start a relationship with Steve, and he was gearing up to ask him out too. To make his intention clear, Tony trails his hand up to Steve's neck as he takes a step forward until they are chest to chest. In return, Steve carelessly drops the grimoire to the floor and closes his arms around him. It's been a long time since Tony's been this eager for a first kiss, and he is ablaze with want.

"You're very intimidating," Steve murmurs as he leans down, but halts and smiles widely, eyes dancing with mirth. "When not a small ball of fluff, that is. I think it helped." 

Tony rolls his eyes at the dig but before he can protest Steve is kissing him, soft but insistent. Despite the numerous first kisses of Tony's life, this one is special and makes the past feel inconsequent. There's a wonderful combination of strength and delicateness in Steve that touches Tony's old battered heart and makes it sing. Steve's too good of a man to tangle with the likes of him, and way too young even though he's in his thirties, but right now Tony feels selfish. He thinks they could be great together—for a little while at least, nothing lasts. True happiness is extremely rare, enough that Tony's learned to hoard every second of it.

Steve tries to make him back up towards the table, but Tony grabs his arms and reluctantly breaks the kiss. When they're done, Steve will appreciate a soft surface to rest.

"Let's go upstairs," Tony suggests. 

"Yes," Steve immediately agrees.

Tony should call Rhodey, have him round up a posse to go kick Victor's ass and say he'll meet them later. It would mean stop touching Steve, though, which he can't find the will to do as they slowly make their way to the second floor. They keep stopping to kiss, getting lost in each other before one of them makes them move again, only to get sidetracked again a moment later. Steve's kisses are addictive, his magic the equivalent of champagne bubbles against Tony's tongue.

They eventually reach Steve's bedroom and Tony gently pushes so he falls on the bed. Tony takes a minute to take in the sight of him; he's a vision, sprawled against the sheet and deliciously rumpled by the make-out session.

"I wish circumstances were different, and that we could do this properly," Tony says. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Steve says, extending a hand to invite Tony to come closer. "There will be other times. For now, I want to help you as much as I can."

"You've been fantastic." Tony grips his fingers and climbs on the bed, sliding his free hands up Steve's legs and torso. Over his clothes, but there indeed will be other times where he'll be able to unravel Steve. "You don't need to do this, Steve. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely certain." He looks resolute, so Tony takes him at his word. At one point you have to let people be in control of their own agency.

"Great." Tony straddles Steve's thighs, who is enticingly hard in his pajama pants. He kisses him again with all the passion he feels too. "It's a shame I don't have the time to make love to you like you deserve, gorgeous," he says when he breaks the kiss, caressing the side of Steve's face.

Steve is breathing hard, pupils now blown wide. "Yeah. I can't wait. I want you too, so much."

"No worries, love, I'll take care of you." 

Tony lets his fingers trail down Steve's neck. He can feel his pulse, fast but strong, and he's never wanted to bite someone this much. 

"I know," Steve says, voice rough with desire. He tilts his head to the side, offering himself with complete trust. 

"Ready?"

Steve nods, eyes wide open as if to take everything in.

Tony bends down to first nose at the delicate skin of Steve's throat. He stops to take a deep breath, marveling at how there isn't even a whiff of fear in Steve's scent, only arousal and his intoxicating base smell. Even though time is of the essence, Tony can't bring himself to rush it and licks over Steve's carotid, enjoying how he pushes into it and squeezes Tony's arms. He cuts off a groan, which is a shame.

"Let me hear you, sweetness." 

Tony's fangs are completely out and he drags the sharp point of one over the artery. Hell, he wants this so much that Tony has to be careful not to drool all over Steve's neck.

"Oh God, Tony, please!"

Maybe Steve's a bit of a thrill-seeker, after all, but that's fine. Tony loves people who know what they want, especially if it's something he can give them.

At this point, Tony's torturing himself too, and he's ravenous. He licks at Steve's skin again, making sure that it numbs the spot he chose. When he's certain that he's done all he can to make it less painful for Steve, he bites down hard, and sucks as his sharp teeth perforate the carotid. 

It's fortunate that Tony was holding Steve down because he strains to bow off the bed, crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He's strong, so strong, but that's the only thing that Tony processes before he swallows his first mouthful and groans at his turn. Steve tastes incredible, his magic potent, and it seamlessly transfers to Tony in a way he's never felt before. The rush of it makes Tony's head spin, and he sucks in more delicious blood, drinking eagerly. 

Steve's begging and pleading, humping up and Tony magnanimously slides forward to grind his sadly clothed ass against Steve's hard cock. He wants him so much, and can't wait for them to do this naked, fusional in every way. It's going to be fantastic if a simple feeding feels so good. The new stimulation makes Steve go frantic and irregular in his thrusts, bucking under Tony, until he shouts and comes in his pajama pants. It's difficult for Tony to pace himself, he's already addicted to the richness of Steve's blood. But even though the wizard has a robust constitution, Tony has to be careful not to exaggerate. With reluctance, he withdraws his fangs from Steve's neck and firmly presses his tongue against the punctures to close the wounds and stop the flow. 

Tony has rarely felt so energized, thrumming with power as he straightens up. He happily takes in how relaxed Steve is, eyes glazed over as he pants for breath. His blond hair is sticking up every which way, his lips bruised from the earlier kissing, and the four dots on his neck make something proprietary flare in Tony's gut.

"You're gorgeous," Tony marvels. 

He's seen many beautiful people in the centuries he's roamed the Earth, and brought several of them in bed, but never anyone quite this perfect inside out. Maybe that's why Tony has survived this long, to finally find The One.

"You too," Steve slurs, loopy on endorphins.

He raises an arm and cups Tony's cheek; this close to such a satisfying feeding, Tony must sport a healthy-looking blush instead of his usual pallor. 

"Thank you for this gift," Tony says. "You're amazing."

The well-deserved compliment and gratitude make Steve happy and he breaks out in a beaming smile. 

"My pleasure. Quite literally." It's a testament to his beautiful Irish skin that Steve pinks up a little even after the feeding. His eyes dart to Tony's lap, who is now hard too. He tries reaching for Tony's erection, but Tony catches his wrist and brings Steve's hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

"No, it's fine. I'd love to," he hurries to add when Steve looks disappointed. "But it's better that I don't, if I'm to fight. I need to keep the energy."

"Sexual frustration is an asset?"

Tony throws back his head to laugh at Steve's bewildered face. 

"Yes. In many things."

Steve's lips rise in a smirk. "And I thought I was getting better at my craft. But that sounds like a believable alternate explanation."

"Did you experience unsatisfied urges lately, Mister Rogers?" Tony teases, leaning down for a closed-mouthed peck. 

"Yeah," Steve says, carding his fingers through Tony's hair. He's looking at him with so much fondness, it makes Tony feel even warmer than gorging on his life essence. "I keep bumping into an incredibly attractive billionaire. Renowned tech genius, funny, mysterious, and possibly not entirely human. Way out of my league, but it seems he might like me back."

Tony grins. "Definitely likes you back, dear heart. More than you realize. But as much as I'd love to stay to recite the sonnets I composed in your honor, I have to take care of a problem."

It makes Steve turn serious once more. "You're feeling better, though, right? It helped?"

"I've never felt so strong. Your blood is a gift, love."

Steve relaxes. "I'm glad to hear it. Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise," Tony says solemnly. "He won't catch me unaware again, and he doesn't stand a chance against my friends and I."

"Good. Will Nat go with you?" 

"Yes." She's a formidable and cunning combatant, and Tony would be a fool not to bring her.

"Excellent," Steve says with a decisive nod.

Tony kisses him, soft and loving, hoping that his regard is clear. Steve delightfully yields into it, giving back in kind.

"Rest now, my sweet wizard," Tony says as he reluctantly breaks the kiss and gets off Steve and the bed. It's one of the hardest things he's done; Tony would happily give everything he owns to lie beside him instead. But he has to make sure to squish the menace of Victor's attempted coup, ultimately for Steve's safety.

"Will you come back once you've kicked whoever's ass?"

"Happily." Steve looks very pleased at that, which is great, but Tony is careful to relativize his expectations (he's learned a thing or two from previous experiences). "I'll return as soon as I can, but it might take a few days, especially if Victor is smart enough to hide."

Steve nods. "Okay. Do you think you could let me know, if it drags on? I'll worry."

It's a reasonable request. "Sure. I'll ask Nat for your number, and I'll text you."

"Thanks."

"Of course." Tony cannot resist bending down to peck at Steve's lips one last time, who cups his cheek with his strong hands again and deepens the kiss. It's a struggle to pull away. "I'll be fine, love. I've fought him seventeen times, and I've always won." The affirmation doesn't seem to be the reassurance Tony hoped it would be as Steve's brow furrows. "Over two hundred and twenty years?"

"Text me," Steve says firmly. 

Tony huffs a laugh. "Yes, dear. See you soon."

He turns around and forces the shift, leaving Steve's house in the form he arrived, but in diametrical contrast when it comes to spirit and energy. Victor better watch out because Tony is motivated to come back to his wizard as promptly as doable.

After a couple of seconds and only a few meters away, he hears Steve cry out.

"Be safe! And you're the cutest bat ever, by the way!"

The opposite-from-a-compliment (it's been a sore point for over four hundred years, he's aware he has issues) makes Tony huff fondly. There is no denying it: he's in love. 

The twenty-first century is gearing up to be Tony's favorite yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the always lovely Kait for the beta and cheerleading, and also (as if it wasn't enough) to her and the rest of the mod squad for the always fun Cap-IM HE event! ♥
> 
> Happy Holidays, Stony Community ♥ You make my life so much fun!


End file.
